Foolish Holidaze
by LadyBonCena
Summary: John Cena's search for his dream girl, centered around Def Leppard's Foolin' and the Holiday season.


**FOOLISH HOLIDAZE**

_Lady luck never smiles _

_So lend your love to me awhile _

_Do with me what you will _

_Break the spell take your fill _

_On and on we rode the storm _

"I can't believe you're here again." John says to the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I'm glad to be in your arms again." She nuzzles his chest as he strokes her brunette hair.

"I know that I barely know you but I'm falling in love."

"I have to go!" she says, pulling away from him.

"Why?!"

_The flame has died and the fire has gone _

"Please don't go!" he pleads.

"I'm sorry." She dashes off through the woods. He runs after but it's as if she disappeared into then air. Suddenly he hears a loud noise.

He slaps off the alarm clock in a daze.

_Oh, this empty bed is a night alone _

_I realized that long ago _

_Is anybody out there, anybody there _

_Does anybody wonder, anybody care _

"Damn! Why can't I stop having that dream?" He rubs his face as hers comes to his mind.

_Oh, I just gotta know _

_If you're really there and you really care _

_Cause baby I'm not _

_F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

_F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

_Won't you stay with me awhile _

"Who are you?"

Randy sees John sitting alone at a table in the hotel's dining room. He walks over and sees John drawing in a sketchbook. "Since when do you draw?" he asks.

"Since I can't stop dreaming about this girl." He hands his friend the finished picture. It depicts a tiny, yet curvy young beauty. "She's hot. I'd hit that."

"And I'd hit you!" John snaps.

"Dude chill. You don't even know if she's real."

"She has to be. And I have to find her somehow."

"Good luck." Randy says though he thinks his friend is losing it. "So you gonna go see your family after the Christmas party?"

"Yep. I'm glad Vince decided to have it in Boston."

John doses off during the limo ride to the party.

He sees her sitting quietly on a rock. "There you are." He kneels down eye level with her. "Please don't leave me again." He takes her face in his hands. She smiles and places her hands over his. She closes her eyes as he gently claims her lips.

_Close your eyes don't run and hide _

_Easy love is no easy ride _

_Just wakin' up from what we had _

_Could stop good love from going bad _

"John wake up." Randy calls as he nudges him.

"What?"   
"Dream girl again?"

John sighs. "Yeah."

_Is anybody out there, anybody there _

_Does anybody wonder, anybody care _

"Well maybe the party will take your mind off her."

Randy was wrong! All John could do was think about his dream girl.

Cryme Tyme enter the room. "Yo party in the hizzouse!" exclaims JTG.

"Boy this party is the shizz!" chimes Shad.

"What is with those guys?" Randy asks.

John just laughs. "I don't..." Something catches his attention. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"It's her!" John runs off. When he reaches the corridor he doesn't see anyone. Then suddenly an image goes through a door. He bursts into the room. Maria screams! "John this is the ladies' room! What are you doing?"

"Did you see a beautiful woman come in here?"

She puts her hands on her hips and scoffs.

"I mean beside ya... Forget it. I'm sorry, I think I'm just losing my mind."

_Oh, I just gotta know _

_If you're really there and you really care _

_Cause baby I'm not _

_F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

_F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

"You okay man?" Randy asks.

"I guess. I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

He steps outside and breathes in the cold, winter air. He looks at the other end of the block and sees a woman and man kissing. "That can't be her. No, she can't be with someone else." He races toward the couple. He slips on some ice and falls. He slides into them, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Ow! What is your problem?!" the woman yells. John realizes she's not his dream girl.

"You're lucky you didn't hurt us, Jerk!" proclaims the man as he and the woman stand.

"I'm sorry." John asserts. The couple walk away. "Good thing that wasn't my dream girl. This woulda been a hell of a way to meet."

"You okay man?" Randy sees John disheveled.

"Yeah. Just had a little spill. Look I'm gonna head on out.

"Okay see ya."

"See ya."

"Son you need to get out. Meet new people, I mean outside of a WWE setting. Maybe you'll meet this dream girl...or maybe not." suggests John Sr.

"She's hot if she's real." states Sean.

"Don't even think about it." John warns his baby brother.

Just then the doorbell rings. Sean answers to carolers who begin singing. "Dad, John it's carolers. Come on!" John and his father go to the door. As the carolers finish and begin to walk away one young woman does a double-take of John. "It's you!" she gasps.

Sean and John Sr. look at each other shocked. "It's her." they say.

John stares in awe. "You're real!"

_Oh, I just gotta know _

_If you're really there and you really care _

He runs toward her and for the second time in the evening slips and crashes onto the ice.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She reaches down to help him up and shocks him. "Ow!" They both wince.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he assures as he stands. "It's good that there's a spark between us." He grins that gorgeous dimpled grin she'd only seen in her dreams.

"Who are you?" she asks.

His blue eyes narrow questioningly. "You don't know?"

She shakes her head. "He's famous." states Sean.

"You are?" she asks John.

"Yeah. I'm John Cena. The WWE Champion."  
"Oh. I haven't watched wrestling since I was a little girl. Champion? That's awesome. Are you one of the good guys?"

He laughs. "Yeah."

"Of course you are if you're anything in real life like you are in my dreams. I know it sounds crazy..."  
"No it doesn't. I've been dreaming about you too. What's your name?"

"Annie. Annie Baldwin."

_Cause baby I'm not _

_F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

_Not F-f-f-foolin', ah f-f-foolin' _

_I'm not foolin' myself _

_I'm not foolin' myself _

_I'm not foolin' myself _

_I'm not foolin' myself_

"It's very nice to meet you Annie...you know while I'm conscious."

"Why don't you invite her in for some hot cocoa?" John Sr. suggests.

"Yeah wanna come in outta the cold?" John asks Annie. She nods.

Sean and John Sr. go inside as John helps Annie up on the porch. He stops under the mistletoe. They gaze into each other's blue eyes and smile. He slowly wraps his arms around her. "Geez!" He gets shocked again.

She laughs nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm been doing that a lot lately."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt any worse than not knowing if you were real or if I would find you did." He takes her lips with his. She wraps her arms around him and returns the love. At that moment John knew this would be the beginning of a lifetime of merry Christmases.

**THE END**


End file.
